


Desolation tragedy

by marvelousbones



Series: Desolation tragedy [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Infinite Crisis (DCU), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: She pressed on the House of El sigil as the watch beeped loudly in the empty ship. Lena waited with bated breath as nothing happened. Tears slid down her face as she just wished to see those blue eyes once more. She hated that she couldn't even remember the last time that they spoke and now she might never have the chance to speak with the woman she loves ever again.ORLena pressing her watch hoping that Kara will come and save her when things start to fade away.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Kelly Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Desolation tragedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579924
Comments: 46
Kudos: 330





	Desolation tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the first three parts of Crisis and just had to get this off my chest. I'm supposed to be studying for finals so I apologize that this is short. not to worry, there will be a part 2 (and it will be happy because I cannot handle more angst). 
> 
> The title and a little of the dialouge are taken from the song [Release ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlYsHHPu7bY)by Imagine Dragons.  
> This idea was planted by Quynh's [this](https://twitter.com/I_corq/status/1204604508329914369) on Twitter.  
> This story is big sad not gonna lie. I'm just in a big sad mood so this is what came out of it. (It will end happy so do not be alarmed. Part 2 will most likely be coming after my finals are over).

Lena looked up from where her face was buried in her hands as soon as the screams started. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked around at the red mist that was gradually making its way across the ship. She felt her heart sink as she looked across at Alex and Kelly amidst the screaming passengers.

They managed to save a few billion people, Alex says it's thanks to her but this looks like the opposite of saving them. People were literally disappearing before her eyes. Panicked screams filled the ship as people started to vanish one by one.

"Alex?" Lena asked as she could slowly see the alarm cross her features. Lena noticed her grip tighten on Kelly's hand.

Alex's normally calm features were contorted in rarely shown fear which made Lena's breath catch in her throat.

Beside them, Nia looked around shaking her head as Brainy looked like he was doing intense calculations in his head.

Lena didn't know what she could do as people began to fade around her. She looked down at the signal watch strapped to her wrist as she flipped it open. She looked up at Alex as the elder Danvers shook her head.

They both knew that Kara was off-world on another Earth or somewhere in space so there was no way she'd possibly hear it in time or even at all.

Lena's finger hovered over the House of El sigil when they heard Brainy's terrified voice, a sound that they've never heard come out of his mouth before, as Nia began to vanish, a pained expression on her face.

"I don't want to go," Nia whispered as she gripped Brainy's hand, "I love you," she whispered to Brainy then looked up at all of the remaining Superfriends, "I love you guys, thank you for being my family."

Nia faded away as Brainy let out an anguished cry, "how could I not foresee this?" He cried out as he started to slowly disappear as well.

"I will miss each and every one of you. It was a pleasure to be called your friend," he said softly as he too was taken away by the red mist.

Lena felt her heart seize in her chest as she noticed that the Legion ship was now practically empty, Alex, Kelly, and herself being the only people left.

"Alex," Kelly whispered as she held her hand up that was slowly starting to evaporate before their eyes, "you're my home," Kelly uttered as she pressed a kiss to Alex's lips before turning to Lena.

She held out a hand for Lena as the youngest Luthor wasted no time taking it in her own shaking hand.

"I wish I had more time to know you, Lena. You're a good person and I hope you and--", Kelly never got to finish as she disappeared right there in Alex's arms.

Alex let out a sob as Lena felt the warmth of Kelly's hand melt away.

Lena turned to Alex, eyes wide with fear and regret as the other woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about what happened between all of us, but I wasn't lying earlier. I know we all made mistakes, but please know that we all love and care about you, especially Kara. I'm not just saying this because we're probably going to die soon but I need you to really listen to me just this once. I love you like a little sister Lena and I know in your heart you love me too. Kara loves you the most and I'd be the worst lesbian in the world if you didn't love her too," Alex let out a wet laugh as Lena cracked a small agonized smile.

"You are _good_ Lena Luthor," Alex whispered as she pressed her forehead to Lena's as the dark-haired woman squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're right. I spent so much time lying to myself. I do still care about all of you, especially Kara. You're the older sister I never had and Kara, god that stupid Kryptonian, I love her. I love her so **fucking** much it hurts," Lena sobbed out as she clung onto Alex.

Suddenly the other woman's warmth was replaced with nothing, then silence.

"Alex?" Lena's voice cracked as she slowly opened her eyes.

The ship was bathed in a red glow and all was quiet. Lena was truly and utterly alone.

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat before looking down at the signal watch as she realized she never closed it. She stared down at the symbol that stood for hope. The symbol that the woman she loved wore proudly on her chest.

She pressed on it as it beeped loudly in the quiet room. She waited with bated breath as nothing happened. Tears slid down her face as she wished to see those blue eyes once more. She hated that she couldn't even remember the last time that they spoke. She knew that Kara couldn't hear her, but the thought that maybe her Kryptonian was out there, listening, brought comfort to her heart. 

"I'm s-sorry Kara," Lena whispered as she slid down to the floor as she looked around and waited to be erased from the world, "I love you. I always have. I'm sorry I wasted so much of our time hating you because you broke my heart; you broke me."

Lena let the tears slide down her face as she looked around the empty ship. It was quite fitting for a Luthor to see the world end. Maybe it was the universe's way of punishing her? She had to watch everyone she loved disappear while never knowing what will happen to the love of her life. She looked down and pressed the button over and over as she screamed out into the silent ship.

Lena tried to remain optimistic, her Kryptonian was the personification of hope after all. But in the end, she was a Luthor and could only assume the worst; no one was coming to save her.

The former CEO unbuckled the watch and clutched it tightly in her hand, holding it close to her chest. She knew it was stupid, but it made her feel that Kara was closer to her heart.

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered as she felt more tears slide down her cheeks, "I forgive you, Kara, I hope you can forgive me for all that I've done. I thought we would have more time. I thought I'd get to see you again, hear your voice, your laugh, god you're so adorable. It's so hard to be mad at you. I can't do it anymore. I'm used to letting people down, petty lies to everyone in hopes that I could be someone. Heaven talks, but not to me. Lex always said that I would always fall into the light but I'm not so sure. Is there nothing good in me? I'm a mess," Lena felt a wet sob catch in her chest, "my biggest mistake is letting you down. I don't even remember when I started loving you, but when my heart decided, well that was it. You were it. I know you always have hope, that's like your thing, help, hope, and compassion for all. That's one of the things I love about you. Right now, it's hard for me to have hope, but I want to you that I will always love you. No matter what Earth, wherever I end up, this heart belongs to you whether you like it or not. My greatest regret is not telling you that I love you sooner because I do. I'm so deeply in love with you. I love you so damn much Kara Zor-El."

Lena wiped a hand across her face as she clutched the watch as the world around her began to fade away. Her body began to feel light, almost as if she were flying, as a familiar smooth voice filled her ears. Lena heard her name being called out as she felt herself smile a little bit, only thoughts of Kara's melodic voice, her cheery laughter, that megawatt smile, as the red darkness consumed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-read so all mistakes are mine. Expect the second (happy) chapter after my finals are over.
> 
> Again, sorry if the character's goodbyes seemed rushed, my finals brain is quite frazzled right now.


End file.
